Dear Book
by I am Meagan
Summary: Dear Book, I have to say that I have not experienced such a confusing and horrible day in my life. I am in the forced company of two humans, two demons, and the grim reaper. Not to pressure you but you are my last piece of sanity. Repost.


**Author's Note: It is not every day that you go to bed only to wake up in a universe parallel to your own with demons and spirit detectives alike. When the writer of this journal, Haley, is one of the few that happen to have this experience, she records her thoughts, journals, and experiences in a leather bound journal that she had gotten the day before. Please note that Haley is _American_ and is not born in Japan or naturally speaks the Japanese language. In other words this journal is her only savior from social insanity. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Please note that this story takes place between the Dark Tournament and the Chapter Black seasons.**

**P.S. This fanfic has gone through serious editing by the author(me) and is subject to go back under editing at any time. Updates shall be every few days as the fanfic has been completed once before.**

* * *

Entry One

Dear Book,

I would like you to know that it is not every day that I am compelled to write in a stupid, leather bound, wide ruled book that also has the name of a journal. Then again this is not _every day_ and I can simply see no other way of getting around it. Oh man, the image I first saw when I woke up almost killed me, sent me to hell, pulled me back, and killed me again. But alas, I did not die at all and am perfectly alive and well. I did, however, scream my head off at the sight before me. Not only did I wake up the ugly sight but I also woke up the whole household who bounded into the strange room where they found me pressed against the wall. That's not even the bad part of it though. No, the bad part was this: everyone saw me in Kuwabara's room. I bet you that some people were getting crazy ideas in their dirty little minds, even Kuwabara himself who should _know_ that nothing happened. What was worse was that they then tried to get me to talk to them. I could tell by their movements and gestures but sadly for them…I do not understand Japanese. Which is good for you; because it ensures that no one other than me can read these pages.

But waking up in a guy's bed is not necessarily a bad thing you say? Well, in Kuwabara's case, any girl would have the same reaction as me. His bright red hair has an odd style, his eyes are small and beady, he was not dressed properly, and he is simply ugly. Yes, I said ugly…it's the best way to describe Kuwabara.

Oh! You deeply wish to know what happens next on this horrible day, oh dear book? A backpack (my backpack to be painfully specific) falls deliberately onto _my_ head, bounces off, and crashes onto the floor with a loud thud. After first I did not care for anyone to look at it while I was nursing my head but the memory works in wondrous ways as I soon realized that I had valuables in there that might get ruined or worse, smashed in the chaos that may or may not exist. As Kurama was picking it up to hand back to me, I snatched it back and ran from the house. At least I _would_ have left the house had I not gotten hopelessly lost in it. Honestly, the place is huge and I quickly came to the conclusion that it was a mansion.

Yusuke was the one that caught up with me first (not that it was very hard for him to do so) and sent me to the ground as quickly as he could. I now regret taking my CD player, which I play on the bus to and from school to pass the time. It thankfully didn't break but it _did_ jut into my back so hard that hours later my spine is still sore from it. I then got a lecture that I could not understand from Yusuke who got frustrated and stormed off. It is my guess that they are just letting me lye around until they can find something to do with me. To get on their good side I did what any sensible lost person would do: stayed in the house and was as quiet as a mouse.

What really bothers me is the fact that I have no idea knowing what anyone was thinking, or saying for that matter. I don't know if I pop up in a conversation or what they are saying about me. Every time I walk into the room Yusuke chuckles obnoxiously and Kuwabara looks at me with these eyes that make me want to punch him to clear his sick little head. Kurama only smiles and Hiei just ignores me completely which I guess is his personality. Botan tries repeatedly to get me to talk to her about pretty much anything I guess only to give up after three hours.

After my silence I found myself eating dinner with them and I must say that it was very entertaining to me. Yusuke and Kuwabara were exchanging insults at each other (I could tell by their faces) in loud shouts over some stupid reason and I even heard Hiei call me a "Baka Onna" when I reached the last dinner roll before he did. Thanks to my friends back at home I just so happen to know that this means 'Stupid Woman'. I grimaced at him, giving him a small glare; something that I later regretted. Botan interrupted the glare contest as she made a huge deal out of me responding to what Hiei said correctly at basically the extent of my Japanese knowledge. It was in this commotion where she went off in introductions to which I was able to match names to faces. I felt guilty afterwards though…it is my belief that she was expecting an introduction in return; something that I would not give her.

She completely gave up on me (again) talking after that dinner and had to go somewhere of which I have no clue. As for where I am now; it's a very small, secluded room that I personally dubbed my 'Hideaway'. It is my belief that here is where I can get some privacy because no one will be able to find me here. I am very proud of myself.

Unfortunately this is short lasted. Apparently 'no one' happens to share the name of Kurama who just poked his head in here while searching for me. I just ended the conversation (if conversation means him talking gibberish and I pretending to understand) and do not think that it is wise for me to continue to write in you today. So, for now, I shall bid you adieu.

Haley

* * *

**Yes...the first chapter or 'entry' is re-edited. For those that did not read the summary this is a repost of a _very_ old fanfic that I decided to give a make-over before I go into the sequel after a long hiatus. Well...Adieu.**


End file.
